


Candyman

by Queenslittlesister



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, Stripping, Tickling, mommy and baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister
Summary: Sixteen year old Freddie Bulsara,a highschool jock,stripper.he's a stripper at the gay club five days a week after school,until he catches the attention of three girls,looking for a baby,Joan,Brianna and Regina.Freddie's stage name is Onyx.Yet Freddie's parents don't approve of it,they disowned him,kicked him out.He lives in the club,sleeping around with some of the strippers.
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor





	1. Chapter 1

**_Freddies hairstyle:_ **

**_CAST:_ **

**_Freddie Bulsara(stripper):sixteen_ **

**_Ryan Wessex(Freddies boss/daddy)_ **

**_Brianna May(business Woman,Rich,Nurse(Part time):27_ **

**_Regina Taylor(Works for Brianna,Rich):twenty five_ **

**_Joan Deacon(works for Brianna,Rich):23_ **

** _Sixteen year old Freddie Bulsara,a highschool jock,stripper.he's a stripper at the gay club five days a week after school,until he catches the attention of three girls,looking for a baby,Joan,Brianna and Regina.Freddie's stage name is Onyx.Yet Freddie's parents don't approve of it,they disowned him,kicked him out.He lives in the club,sleeping around with some of the strippers.  
_ **

_**..................................... ** _

_** June 12th 1990,Monday,Luna stripper Club ** _

**_ Freddie's p.o.v _ **

Hey,i'm Freddie and i'm sixteen.I'm a stripper at a gay club.I know what you're thinking,a gay,sixteen year old faggot.I don't care,i got disowned by my parents when they found out.I live in the club now,sleep around with some of the older strippers,get paid for it.I love my job,i usually make **_£400 to £800_** an hour.if i get paid to do a lap dance,other than that its usually three hundred.

Its currently eleven at night,i'm doing one of my performances.i'm in stockings with a garter belt,tight boxers(Femboy boxers),i'm topless.My boss,Ryan helps me with my outfits.I have short hair,shaved sides and back.Long on top.I grabbed the highest point on the pole before swinging around with a leg around the pole while flicking a leg up.

i went upside down,grabbing my leg and swinging around.Then three Women walk in,my breath caught in my throat.I got distracted and fell,i'm off shift.I went and changed into my hoodie,jeans,trainers."you okay?",Ryan asked "yeah,just a small bump",i say"Kiss?",i pout at him.i got one.

"do you want a drink?",i ask"Nah,i finish soon",i nodded.I went to the bar,i get a discount,i got myself a tequila."should you be drinking?",i look up,it was one of the Women from earlier."how old are you?",she asked"S....Sixteen",I stammered."well then",she says."i'm Brianna"she says"F...Freddie",i say. 

"you really shouldn't be drinking at sixteen",she says."I got Disowned by my parents and kicked out,i live here",i say."you seem cute for a sixteen year old,do you need a home?",i nodded."you can live with me and my two girlfriends",she says."I..I don't know if my boss would let me",i say."i'll talk to him",she says. 

**_ June 13th 1990,Tuesday _ **

I sleep backstage in the club on an air mattress.I got ready,i'm not working this morning.i put on jeans and a hoodie.with trainers,i went to get a drink at the bar."what can i get ya today Freddie?",Vince asked"OJ please,not long got up",i say."someone asked for you",he says"Who?",i ask."those lovely ladies",he says."one of them came up to me last night,after my shift",i say.i felt a hand on my shoulder."Freddie",Brianna"hey",i smile.

we hugged."How are you?",i ask"good,you?",she asked"good,not long got up",i say."Bulsara!",Crap.Ryan found my porn stash"gotta run",i ran backstage"yes?",i squeak"porn really?!",he yelled"shut up",i say.

"get rid of it",he growled."fine",i say,i did"bend over",he says,i often get punished by him.he pulled down my boxers,"Well,i think you deserve the hardwood paddle",he says"am i right?",he asked"Yes sir",i say."Freddie",he warned"yes daddy",i say.he picked it up,ran it across my arse. 

then the first hit."that was one",he growled."head down",he says.he gave me twenty hard hits with it."are you ever gonna have a stash of porn again?",he asked"No daddy",i say."good boy",he says.he always does after care after spanking me.

"good boy,you took it so well",he says.he kissed up my back.he carefully pulled up my boxers for me."Freddie,you can look at me",he says.i do."don't cry",he says.he hugged me tightly,he had me lay on the queen size bed,i laid on my front."freddie,i know you love it here with me,i may be harsh when i punish you,i do it because i love you",he says."love you too",i say.

"don't you even think about it",i warned,he grinned,i'm fucking ticklish,he found out when he playfully grabbed my sides."i'm not",he says.he cups my cheeks,pulling me into a sweet kiss.he ruffled my already messy hair.

"i'm glad to have you around me",i say"Why?"he asked"you take care of me",i tell him."shit",i realised the time,i work,8AM to 3PM.I got ready,tight boxers,stockings with garter belts,topless.Ryan curled the ends of my hair"you look so sexy",he says,i giggled."give me a spin",i do.

I look at Ryan,he nodded.i walk up to the pole,i started with the 'Firefly'.

i saw Brianna,i just got a huge tip of two hundred.i gave her a lap dance.I went back to my routine,I started feeling dizzy,clammy.i do get overwhelmed.i.....flung myself off the pole as i collapsed.i started coming round backstage with our on site paramedics around me."the fuck happened?",i asked."have you had anything to drink?",Jack asked,he's one of our paramedics"yes,OJ",i say. 

"Idiot,its fucking spiked",he says"if you feel better in a few hours,then i'll let you finish",Ryan says"okay",i say,i walked over to the Queen size bed.Jack and Jamie left."do you need me to the dim the lights?",i nodded."are you gonna be sick Freddie?",he asked"mmhmm",i hummed,he passed me the bin,i puked up.he rubs my back softly.

"its alright,i've got you",he says."i don't think you'll be doing your half",he says."go freshen up,i'll give you a cuddle,we'll get you something to eat,glass of water",Ryan says.I nodded.I showered,before getting my comfy boxers on with a T shirt,"come here baby",i lay with Ryan.i sat up against the satin pillows,he came back with food and water"you don't have to finish it",he says"i know Ry",i say.

"i'll be at the bar if you need me",i nod.

"someone wants to see you?i believe her name was Brianna",he says"let her,we talked at the bar",i say,i'm now sick.i grabbed my phone."No wonder where you hide",i look up."this is where i live,me and my boss share a bed on my bad days when i get hurt",i say."i saw you collapse,are you okay?",she asked."mm fine,i'm sick though,i feel like shit",i say.

i moved over,she sat with me."How old is your boss?",she asked"perv",i say."tell me",she says"twenty eight",i say."he takes care of me,makes sure i'm okay on my bad days",i say."he gives me the boost i need",i say.I managed to finish lunch.

I walked to the bathroom,grabbed the thermometer,checked my own temperature.Normal,its gone down.i usually end up practising in the other room if i'm on doing my routine.Brianna followed me,i picked out the music.Something sexy.i ruffled my hair.Counted myself in,its Father Figure by George Michael.....

I did the Firefly.

I slowly finished my little practice session with a pole split.I laid there,getting my breath back."someone enjoyed himself,for someone who should be resting",Shit."R...Ryan hi",I stammered."back to bed",he says.i got up."shower,change",i nodded.I showered.put on boxers,new ones.with a T shirt.

stretched to release my sore muscles.grabbed my resistance band/s."Freddie",Ryan warned"i'm sore Ry",i pout."on the bed",i do.my feet in his lap.he grabbed the baby oil."i know how much pulled muscles hurt",Ryan says."my feet fucking kill",i say.he gave me a foot massage.

"how's that?",he asked"better",i tell him.I rolled onto my front.he made sure to get the knots from my muscles."Is that better?",he asked"A lot Ry",i say."roll your shoulders back slowly",he says,i do"sit up and do it",i do as i'm told.

Ryan went over to the other room.Brianna came over to me while i changed."you know,i could let you live with me",she says.she tilts my chin"ryan'll kill me if i do",i say."No he wont,my girlfriends and i are looking for a baby boy",she says"as in",i ask"Mommy dom/little boy",she says"Not interested,i'm a stripper",i tell her"Ry!i'm doing my half!",i say"okay!be careful!",he says"i will baby",i say,i let him choose the music.

Father figure,he put it on,i do my routine.i ruffled my hair,blowing a kiss out to the crowd.Don't let me fuck this up. Dip sin,Fan kick,pole split.

i look at Ryan,he nodded,giving me a smile.I fucked it up,landed on my ankle wrong.Ryan ran over."Which ankle?",he asked."Left",i say.he helped me backstage,sitting me on the queen size bed"breathe Freddie,i know it hurts",Ryan says."it kills Ry",i say.

Jack and Jamie came in,i was in pain and crying."Freddie love,its okay,i know it hurts,no need for tears"Ryan says softly."Which ankle did he land on?",Jamie asked"left ankle",Ryan says."its sprained,rest it for a week",Jack says,wrapping my ankle from my foot in a bandage"breathe with me Freddie",Ryan says,

i do."Freddie,look at me",i do.he wiped my tears."i want you to rest,i'll have Max take over for you,he knows your routine by heart",i nodded,he kissed my forehead.I wiped my eyes,trying to take my mind off the pain.

"how often do you hurt yourself?",she asked"A fucking lot,right now,i'm in a lot of pain",i say"i've probably snapped a tendon",i say."have you done it before?",i nodded"fucking hurts",i say"i use to be nurse",she says"sure",i roll my eyes."let me look",she says,i gave in"just be careful",i say"i will",she says,i took painkillers. 

"yeah,you've snapped a tendon.your ankle is swollen,",she says.

**_ A week later,June 20th 1990,Wednesday _ **

Its been a week,my foot feels better.Brianna and her girlfriends regularly come in,i'm back to doing my Routine.Ryan's away seeing his family in New York,i'm in charge.I went to the bar."Brianna",i say."thought you were resting",she teased"i feel fine plus,my boss is away",i say.i went over to my practice room,chose out _Hungry life a wolf_ by Duran Duran. 

"care if i watch?",Brianna asked"go ahead",i say.I put it on.started with a bit of floor work.before doing my routine,Dip spin,Fan kick,Pole split.then repeat.I finished with a slow spin of firefly.i turn off the music.

"Well",i ask."i'm amazed",she says"should be,i dance fast,showing off",i say."i might take your offer",i say."BUT,i'll have to talk to Ryan about it,i'm basically his baby,he cares for me,makes sure i'm okay if i get hurt or if i'm sick",i say,i showered.

My muscles are so fucking sore.I grabbed the painkillers.I needed Ryan right now.it hurts to stretch,any stretching will fucking snap my back in two."how bad is your pain?",she asked"it fucking hurts,often does after a fast routine",i say.

"i have baby oil in the draw",i say.she grabbed it.Brianna worked my muscles free of knots.

_**(Ryan,** Freddie)_

_**"hey love,im stuck in New York for a month"** _

_"why?"_

_**"10 inch snow,all flights are cancelled"** _

_"awe :("_

_**"dont be sad,i will try and be back,"** _

_"okay,love you"_

_**"love you too snuggle bun :p"** _

I smiled at the text."how's that?",she asked"much fucking better",i say,i slowly rolled my shoulders back.i decided to practice my routine,Dip spin,fan kick,pole split.i grabbed my grip gloves.brianna chose out the music

I had put on my stockings,tight boxers.I do private sessions too."I do private sessions too",i say.i fell right onto my ass."i'm fine",i say.I got up.i hung upside down.i grabbed my lotion that i put on my bruises."I don't mind if you want to bring your girlfriends in here to watch",i say."i'll be back",she says.

I tried again,its just my fan kick and pole split i'm having trouble with.i took a break,i was feeling dizzy again,I waited for it to wear off.i walk to the pole.i start the music,fell at least three times trying to do my pole split.

i was giving up.

_**(Ryan,** Freddie)_

_ Freddie had sent /1video _

_"Miss you"_

_**"i miss you too Freddie",** _

_"i cant concentrate,"_

_**"freddie,deep breaths,relax,stretch"** _

_"i have fallen at least three times"_

_**"alright,i will try and get the next plane if the snow clears up"** _

Brianna came in with her two girlfriends"Freddie,this is Regina and Joan",she says"hey",i say.I took deep breaths,relaxed.picked out **_'Careless whisper'_**

I was getting frustrated, started feeling dizzy,i pushed myself to do it.I fell again"fuck it",i mumble,i went and showered.

_**(mama,** Freddie)_

_**"Beta?"** _

_"m...mama?!"_

_**"Yes?"** _

_"Why did you disown me?Im only working for money"_

_**"how much?"** _

_"£400 to 800 a night,plus my bonus"_

_**"listen your father and i are sorry"** _

_"still doesn't excuse you and dad disowning me for being a stripper"_

_"i want nothing to do with you!"_

I took a breath,got out the shower and put on clean clothes,sat back on the bed,planning out my next routine.I wasn't happy.

_**(Ryan,** baby bear)_

_**"i cant come home"** _

_"okay,i miss you :("_

_**"i miss you too Freddie bear,are you behaving?"** _

_"yes,daddy."_

_**"alright,talk tomorrow"** _

I sighed,"What's up?",Brianna asked"well my boss wont be back for a month",i sighed."that leaves me all alone for a month",i say."you can stay with us",Regina offers"Rather stay here",i say.i got changed,i had to do my routine.I felt someone slap my ass,that pisses me off.i moved back,i was getting closer and closer to yelling.

I got my ass slapped again.i saw the person"would you fucking stop",i snapped.


	2. baby

**_ A week later,June 20th 1990,Wednesday _ **

** _Freddie's p.o.v_ **

I kept going,did my routine,mixed in max's routine.he came out on stage with me.he's Twenty eight,i'm sixteen.he always makes sure i don't get harassed,he gave me a boost,i swung down the pole.Max put me on his back,my arms around his neck.we all get our own rooms,i share backstage with Ryan.

I went with max to his room,he threw me onto the bed.we regularly have sex together,with protection.We made out as he pounded me."relax babe",he says.i came hard,he cleaned me off.i got dressed into boxers and jogging bottoms. 

I fell asleep while Max and i were cuddling.

**_ June 21st 1990,Thursday _ **

"Freddie,wake up",i hear Max say"Morning Maxy",i smile"good sleep?",i nodded.i got dressed into a hoodie,jeans,my high top converse.brushed my teeth,ruffled my hair.I went backstage,to find my hairbrush,its a mess,found it under the bed.brushed out my hair making sure its even,did my hair in a side part so the short side shows.

Went to the cafe next door to get breakfast,got myself a chocolate Mocha,Max a coffee,then got us both a breakfast burrito."Max?",i call out"yes?",i hand him his stuff."you're welcome babe",i smile.

we ate together."when's Ryan back?",he asked"not for a fucking month",i say."he's stuck in New York",i say.

we finish our breakfast,before long max had started tickling me"M Max!St stop it!",i squealed."i...I'm ticklish!",i squealed once again.he tickled my stomach,making me giggle and squirm."St stop it asshole!",i giggle"just for that",he grins,blowing raspberries"No!Not the raspberries!",i squealed.

he gave in.

"asshole",i smiled.we kiss,he went to do his performance,Brianna,Regina,Joan came in.I laid on the queen size bed,drawing.i wear glasses when i'm not performing,i put them on."Freddie",i didn't hear them come in,i felt a tickle in my foot and squealed"pay attention,naughty boy",i turn around.took off my glasses. 

"don't do that,next time,i will kick you",i say"does someone got ticklish tootsies",Regina teased,i swallowed hard,don't submit.

"submit to us Freddie",Brianna says,tilting my chin.I went to do my half,max joined me,making nobody could hit my ass.I fell off the pole,cutting just under my eye.Max picked me up,carried me backstage,sitting me on the bed"this is gonna sting a little",he says,cleaning the cut.he picked up the butterfly strips and put two on the cut.

"there you go,all done",he says"thanks Maxy",i say."remember Freddie,me,Ryan,Jack,Jamie,we all care about you",he says"i know",i smile."i may be careless and a Klutz but i know how much you all care about me",i say.he hugged me.

"I love you like a brother,we may have sex once a month,only because i get fucking horny watching you being a tease",he says,tickling my tummy a little,i giggled.he kissed my cheek."i'll let Ryan know what happened",i nodded."go have a lay down,you need the rest,you've been working your ass off",he says"maybe i do it to tease you and Ryan",i giggle."little minx",he says.

I lay back on the bed,Max went to get lunch from the cafe."submit to us Freddie",Regina baby talked me. _DONT SUBMIT TO THEM!_

I went back to drawing.i often end up drawing Ryan or Max.

I'm finishing a drawing of Max,"well someone's a little artist",Brianna says"in my spare time",i say."come live with us,your boss wont know",they say"he'll find out",i say"i ran away before,he found out,i got a lecture",i say.

"he tracks my phone",i sighed."Freddie,come stay with us,we have a massive house,we can spoil you",Joan says"wont work",i say.

_**(Ryan,** baby bear)_

_**"baby bear,im on my back"** _

_"really?!"_

_**"yes,give me an hour"** _

"My boss'll be back soon",i say."i'm not moving in with you,i'm happy here",i say"as a prostitute",Brianna says"it pays well,i'm a fucking pole dancer!",i say.Ryan came in,i ran to him,he span me around"missed you",i say"i missed you more",he says"did max feed you",he asked"i got me and max breakfast",i say.

"he told me what happened",he says"i'm okay,Max dealt with it",i say."ryan,baby,there's something i want to talk to you about",i say.i straddled his lap"go on",he says."i want to move out",i say.i look at Brianna.

"who gave you this idea?",he asked.i point to Brianna."Get out,you have no right to seduce my boyfriend",Ryan says"Ry!",i yelled."Stop it",i say."i'll still be working here",i say"Freddie,listen to me.you get hurt a lot,you get sick a lot,i'm trying to keep you safe",Ryan says"stop it Ryan,i love you,you love me,i'm sixteen,i want to make my own decisions.I'm growing up",i say. 

"I'll stay here with you every two months",i tell him.he gave in.We kissed"i love you baby,i always will",he says"I love you too Ry bear",i say."you better not hurt him!",Ryan says to Brianna,Regina,Joan."we wont",Brianna says.i grabbed my bag full of clothes and shit."I love you Ry bear",i pouted."I love you too",he says. 

I took off my top,its Ryan's birthday.I had got a tattoo on my back with our names,date of birth,little love quotes"Happy birthday",i say"Freddie",he says."i got them done a week ago",i say."you cheeky cheeky boy",he says.he tickled me,tackling me onto the bed"Ryan!Stop it!you fucking asshole!",i laughed."such bad language!",he tickled all over my sides,teasing me.

Max came in,pinned my arms above me."babe!baby!St stop!",i squealed.They do."i'm gonna miss you",Ryan says"i'm gonna miss you too",i pout,we kissed."I'm gonna miss you more maxy",i say,he wrapped his arms around me,we kissed.max kissed my head so did Ryan.

"ready to go?",Brianna asked"yeah",i say.I got to sit in the front."cheer up,you'll see them everyday,you work there",Regina says,i roll my eyes"I spent everyday at the club,the sex is good",i say."hush up",Brianna says."i'm not joking,whenever Max and i had sex,it was great",i got a punch to the arm.

"i don't care but i've a feeling you haven't had your shots,flu,chicken pox,Tetanus,",she says."also tests for STDs and UTI's",she added."there will be rules if you're living with us",Joan says,i nodded."you have to call us Mummy,follow all our set rules,punishments,you'll get your own room",i nodded again.Brianna pulled into the drive.

I slipped off my shoes.I was taken to my room,"we did say when i first met you,we were looking for a baby boy ",she says"i should've never agreed",i sighed"you did",she says,she passed me a list of rules,

** baby's rules **

**ask Mummy when you want something**

**Tell Mummy if you feel sick(the only time you can stay up past bedtime)**

**Bedtime is at eight,**

**Up by Seven on school days.**

**Up by ten on work days.**

**You will sleep in the crib,on sick days,you sue the bigger bed(King size)**

**You will eat what we give you**

**we will have you use a highchair.**

**PUNISHMENTS:**

**Spanking**

**Time out/corner**

**Paci/stuffie taken away**

**You can keep your phone but,you let us check your phone every two weeks.**

**Sticker removed from the chart**

"sound fair?",Brianna asked,i nodded.

_**(Ryan Bear,** baby bear)_

_**"baby bear?"** _

_**"Freddie"** _

_**"Max hurt himself,i need you on shift,NOW"** _

_"Ry bear,Max is a big boy"_

_**"he broke his ankle"** _

_"fine",_

I gave in,i grabbed my jacket,trainers,ran to the club,changed backstage quickly.I took over Max's routine.i felt that familiar rise of anxiety.I started getting Dizzy,my eye sight was going blurring.I collapsed off the pole.

After what i think was an hour,i started coming round backstage on Ryan and myself's queen size bed."Freddie bear,how're you feeling?",Ryan asked"my head hurts",i say."are you gonna be sick?",i nodded,he passed me the bin,i puked up."i've got you",Ryan says softly,rubbing my back softly. 

I whimpered"i know baby bear",he cooed."cuddle",i say"alright",Ryan says."we'll get you into clean clothes",he says,he helped me change into one of his hoodie's ,my jogging bottoms.we cuddled in bed with the duvet on us.Ryan kissed my cheek. 

**_ June 22nd 1990,Friday _ **

"Good morning baby bear",i hear Ryan say."Morning Ry",i yawn."feeling better?",i shook my head."you feel normal,not clammy,no fever",he says."still dizzy",i tell him.he pushed my hair from my face,since its grown."do you want anti nausea pill?",i nodded"please",i whimper"alright,here you go",he cooed.

i took it.he stroked my cheek gently.max came in on crutches"Freddie",he says"hey Maxy",i say."he's not well,he collapsed last night",Ryan says."i've called Dr O'Connor",i nodded,sat up."Freddie?",Dr O'Connor"in here James",Ryan says."What happened?",Dr O'Connor asked.

"Freddie collapsed again last night on stage,puked up,says he still feels dizzy"ryan says,"Freddie,have you had anything to eat or drink?",he asked"not really",i say"how many times have you fainted?",he asked."in the last week?",i ask"yeah",he says"at least four or five",i say."i suggested being admitted into hospital so they can keep an eye on you,run tests",he says"i agree",Ryan says"so do i",Max says"three against one",Ryan says"fine",i gave in.

Ryan carried me to his car.he passed me a sick bag incase i puked up again.We got to the hospital,i was admitted into the Children's Ward.I'm allowed to keep my clothes on,the nurse came in,put an IV in the top of my left hand.

I was put on a drip.The doctor came in."i'm Dr Hayes,i'll be treating you",he says."i've heard from your doctor,Dr James O'Connor,you keep fainting during work,vomiting after?"he says"yes that's correct",i say."I do want to do blood tests,get a head scan to rule out any mental health illnesses",i nodded. 

He took blood before arranging for me to have a head scan.After five minutes,i was taken to have an MRI.i was taken back to my room after,"i'm gonna go back to the club,grab your favourite hoodie,jeans,trainers",i nodded."i'll be back soon",he says"okay Ry bear",i say.The nurse from before came in"you've got visitors",she says"let them in",i say,Brianna,Regina,Joan.

"what happened?",Joan asked"collapsed at work,my boss,Ryan made me come here against my will",i say."the doctor is running tests to rule out anything as to why it keeps happening",i then tell them.I grabbed the sick bowl,puked up the minute i felt bile rise up in my throat.Brianna started rubbing my back.

Dr Hayes walked in."how're you feeling?",he asked"Not good",i say."Well,your scan results have come through",he starts."it came back showing Anxiety and Vasovagal syncope,its when you faint due to heart rate and blood pressure dropping suddenly",he says,i nodded."i'll prescribe Ativan for the anxiety,fludrocortisone acetate for your blood pressure",he says,i nodded,i was discharged.

unhooked off the IV."ready to go?",Joan asks."just gotta wait on Ryan",i say,just as i say it,he walks in."here you go",he says"i'm Discharged",i say."Well what was it?",he asked."Anxiety and Vasovagal syncope or known as fainting disorder",i tell him."you don't have to work for a while but i do want to see you tomorrow",i nodded.

"Max wishes you well",he says,i blushed."we care about you freddie,Jack,Jamie,me,Max,we all do",he says"i care about all of you too",I say.I had to fill my prescription,Joan,Regina waited in the car,Brianna came with me.Filled out my prescription"you're going to school,Monday",she says."Can't,i'm working all day,next week",i say.

**_ Saturday,June 23rd 1990 _ **

I woke up in the crib,must've fallen asleep in the car.i have work,I got out the crib,quietly,got dressed,snuck out the window,after taking my medication.Walked to work."ryan!Max?",i call out,i walk backstage"Ry bear?",i say"hey baby",Ryan."hey Ry bear",i smile.we kissed.Max came out.i kiss his cheek. 

"how're you feeling?",he asked"shitty",i say."puked up three times last night"i say."Freddie,go home",Max says"no,",i say."Freddie,baby,you're on strong medication,go home",he says."Ryan,No",i say"don't make me take you back myself",he says."Ryan,listen to me baby",i tell him"Go home",he says."i don't want you collapsing again,you will any time soon if you don't go home",he says.

I fainted,came around after three minutes."go home",Max says."fine",i gave in."i'm gonna be sick",i say,i went to the bathroom,puked up into the toilet,My head is spinning.Ryan came in."come on,i'll drive you back",he says"please baby",i whimper.

"i know you don't feel so good",he says.he helped me into his car."what's wrong?",Ryan asked"tummy hurts",i say.we got back to Brianna's place.Joan answered,"Freddie",she says"i know,i shouldn't have gone to work",i say"get your ass inside",she says."i'd be careful,he's been throwing up,i had to pull over twice",Ryan says.

"get better soon,Max and i love you!",he says"i love you too Ry bear",i say."Freddie,sofa",Joan says,i nodded"Words",she warned"yes Mummy",i submitted.i felt like i was gonna be sick,i went to the bathroom,let it out.let myself be sick.I felt crappy"baby boy?",i hear Brianna call"bathroom",i reply weakly.

head hung over the toilet bowl."oh baby",she says.it came up."did you take your medication?",she asked"yes",i say."does your tummy hurt?",she asked"yes mama",i say."lets get you changed and all tucked in",she says,picking me up.

She took me to my room with a crib,big boy bed,change table."mama,",i whined."should i dim the lights honey bunny?",she asked"yes mama",i say.she does,before putting a diaper under my tooshie.taping it up."lets get you into your lamb onesie",she cooed.she helped me get into it."you need a nap mister",she says"No nap!",i say"yes nap",she says.

I huff and pout."don't you give me the pout!",she says,laying me in the crib,tickling me.


	3. I want you to adopt me

**_ Freddies cat Stuffie: _ **

**_ Mama:Brianna _ **

**_ Mummy:Joan _ **

**_ Mum:Regina _ **

**_ Saturday,June 23rd 1990 _ **

** _Freddie's p.o.v_ **

mama(Brianna) tucked me in,"Mama loves you baby",she cooed,kissing my forehead."do you want the nightlight on?",i nodded"words",she says"yeth mama!",i say."good boy",she says,i blushed.she kept the door open a little."Night baby boy",she says"night mama!",i giggle.I cuddled my cat stuffie

**_ June 24th 1990,Sunday _ **

I woke up with my Cat stuffie in my arms.i sat up in my crib."Mummy,mama!",i call,whining."good Morning baby boy",mummy cooed,"you need a change,stinky boy",mama chuckles,i giggle.mummy put me on the change table."does somebody want his kitty diaper?",mama asked"yeth mama",i smile.mummy blew a raspberry on my tummy,i squealed.

"we're going out today",i nodded.i was put in a diaper,comfy and soft,with jeans,T shirt,"get your shoes on",mama says,we go downstairs"good morning",Mum says"Morning",i giggle.its little space.

I go back to work,Monday."ready to go?",i nodded"yes mummy!",i say."in the car",she says,after i put on boxers."where we going?",i ask"for us to know,you not to know just yet",mama says.I nodded.we got to a dog shelter ."since you've been diagnosed with anxiety and fainting disorder,we feel you should get your own service dog",mama says.

We went inside,i saw the most adorable golden retriever."that one!",i say."good choice,this is Bailey,she's a trained service dog",the worker says,i signed the papers,i got tackled by bailey to the floor."I love you too",i giggle."for anxiety and fainting disorder?",i ask"indeed yes",The worker says.

We got home after getting a new vest,new patches,new leash for Bailey.I went to my room,i had adoption papers under the crib,i grabbed them."Bri,Jo,Reg",i say."yes?",Brianna says,i hand over the papers."Freddie",Joan says.

"I......I......I want you three to adopt me as your son,since i don't have parents",i say"Freddie,i'm Twenty seven,Jo is twenty three,Reg is twenty five,you're sixteen,",Brianna says."we'll think about it",she says.she kissed my forehead, 

**_ June twenty fifth,1990,Monday _ **

I really wanted them to adopt me."Freddie,wake up",i hear Brianna say"go away,my tummy hurts",i say"were you sick?",i nodded."would you like chicken soup?with a glass of water",she asks"please",i whimper"we all thought about it,we'll adopt you",she says,i smiled tiredly,she kissed my forehead.

"come downstairs,bring your robe",i nodded,putting it on.We go downstairs,They had all signed it while i was in bed,i'm their son now.

_**(Rybear,** Freddie **)**_

_**"Need you in today"** _

_"alright"_

_**"Love you cutie pie"** _

_"awe,Rybear!"_

I got ready for work today,i have work, didn't really want to go today .I got my trainers on .got Bailey ready.Walked to work.went in through the back"No dogs",Ryan says"service dog asshat",i say. "i got adopted",i say"By who",he asked"those three girls,i went home with",i say.

I got changed,went out on stage,strutted my stuff,before doing my routine.i felt a fainting spell rise,i went backstage,Bailey started alerting me.Before long,i fainted.

I came round on the bed,with an ice pack on my forehead,Bailey across my lap."Freddie,stay still,you hit your head when you fainted,you went face first into the floor",Max says."piss off Maxy",i say

"i'm gonna be sick",i say,i sat up,puked up into the bin.....


End file.
